Konoha High School
by MimiHaruno
Summary: Two Harunos are going to a new high school,they need to be a strong ninja A/N:Real ninja world .They're going to have drama,adventures and many more


Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto

* * *

Beep beep beep!

BAM!

A bubble gum pink haired girl smashed the clock with her own hand

"Why do I have to go to school early?" Sakura asked to herself

She went to her bathroom and took a short bath 21 minutes,she put on her school school school uniform was white collared shirt with a red tie,a red skirt and black went to her sister to wake her up

Mimi's POV

Someone was waking me up and was shaking me.I got up and saw my sister,she smiled and I smirked

"You're a heavy sleeper" Sakura said

"I don't care" Mimi said(A/N:Me,my hair was red and my eyes are red in this story and my hair in real life was black and my eyes are brown)

"Hey nii-chan,go get ready and I will make our breakfast." Sakura said

"Fine" Mimi replied

My sister went downstairs and cooked our breakfast.I went to the bathroom and took a short 23 minutes,I put on my school uniform just like her school uniform and actually I put on my black hoodie.I went downstairs and eat breakfast

Normal POV

"Hey nii-chan,what do you think will happen to our first day of school?" Sakura asked to Mimi

"I don't know" Mimi replied

"Okay" Sakura said

The Haruno sisters stopped eating and went to the garage,Mimi's ride was Black Mclaren slr and her sister's was Red Enzo Ferrari(A/N:Wow rich.I am not rich and I am not poor either)  
and went to their 30 minutes they arrived at school,they went to the principal's office and of course the help of the students

Knock knock!

The door went open and they saw a shoulder length dark hair with bangs and dark eyes

"Good morning!We're new here" Sakura greeted

"Good morning,What is your name?" Shizune asked to Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno and her name is Mimi Haruno" Sakura replied as she pointed Mimi

"Ah okay,Here is your schedule,lockers and etc." Shizune said as she gave two folders

They took it and opened it

Room Fire 01

Sakura's schedule

1st period:Homeroom-Kakashi Hatake(7:00-8:00)  
2nd period:Gym-Might Guy(8:00-9:00)  
3rd period:Mathematics:Kurenai Yuuhi(9:00-10:00)  
4th period:Lunch(10:00-11:00)  
5th period:Science-Orochimaru(11:00-12:00)  
6th period:Health-Asuma Sarutobi(12:00-1:00)  
7th period:History-Shizune(1:00-1:50)

Room Fire 01

Mimi's schedule

1st period:Homeroom-Kakashi Hatake(7:00-8:00)  
2nd period:Gym-Might Guy(8:00-9:00)  
3rd period:Mathematics:Kurenai Yuuhi(9:00-10:00)  
4th period:Lunch(10:00-11:00)  
5th period:Science-Orochimaru(11:00-12:00)  
6th period:Health-Asuma Sarutobi(12:00-1:00)  
7th period:History-Shizune(1:00-1:50)

(insert cricket noise)

(insert Inner Sakura and Inner Mimi dancing)

"YAY!" Sakura yelled

"Oh shoot,the world is gonna end!" Mimi shouted and closed her ears

"You can go now" Shizune stated

"Hai" Sakura said

The Haruno sisters went out the Office and went to their homeroom,good thing their what so called 'classmates' don't think they exist

"Hmmmmm... where is our teacher?" Sakura asked to herself but Mimi can hear it

"I don't now...again" Mimi replied

They went to the back and went to their 's was next to the window and her was next to a blonde haired girl in a high ponytail and with blue eyes but she doesn't saw her and Mimi

"Nii-chan,why do you think there are only 13 seats?" Sakura asked to her sister

"I don't know...again and again" Mimi replied

"HI FOREHEAD!" Ino greeted/yelled at Sakura and hugged her that made her fall into her chair

"HI INO-PIG!" Sakura greeted/yelled at Ino back

"Ino,you know her?" Naruto asked Ino

"Yeah,she is my bestfriend since kindergarten" Ino replied

"Oh,okay" Naruto said

"Hey forehead,I'll introduce you to my friends" Ino stated

"Fine,but why is there are only 13 seats?" Sakura asked to Ino

"This room is only for smartest kids" Shikamaru replied

"Wow" Sakura said

"Totally" Ino said

"Introduce please" Mimi said

"Oh yeah,this is Neji Hyuuga a martial arts fan" Ino said as she point Neji

"Hn" Neji greeted as he nod

"Good morning too" Sakura greeted

"How can you know how to speak or understand what so called 'emo' words but I can't?" Naruto asked

"I have an 'emo' sister who understand 'emo' words" Sakura replied as she point Mimi who joined Sasuke and Neji in the corner to sit

"I AM NOT EMO!" Mimi yelled

"YES YOU ARE!" Sakura yelled back

POOF

"You're late Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled

"Sorry,I was lost in the path of life" Kakashi explained

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled...again

"Oh,we have new students" Kakashi said ignoring Naruto

(insert cricket noise)

"Introduce yourself please" Kakashi said

The Haruno sisters went to the front

"Good morning,my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura greeted

"Your likes,dislikes and ambition please" Kakashi said

"I like to be a doctor" Sakura said

" name is Mimi Haruno" Mimi greeted

"Yup,emo" Sakura said

"Sakura go sit next to Sasuke,Sasuke raise your hand please" Kakashi said

Sasuke raises his hand

"Oh okay" Sakura said

Sakura went to the back where Sasuke is and sit next to him

"And Mimi,you will sit next to Ino" Kakashi said

Mimi went to Ino and sit next to her

* * *

Me:That's it

Sakura:Yup

Sasuke:Hn.

Me:Be nice Sasu-chan

Sasuke:Why?

Me:OR I will make you wear a snake chibi costume

Sasuke:And? I'm not scared

Me:And I'm gonna call Orochimaru and I will make you go to the closet with Orochimaru

don't make me go to that gay pedophile

-chan go say the Disclaimer again please

Sasuke:Mimi does not own Naruto.

Me:Thank you,REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
